gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Home Invasion
|target = Colonel Fuhrberger's Guns |location = Ryder's House, Ganton |fail = Wasted Busted Ryder dies Boxville destroyed Fuhrberger alerted before collecting 3 crates Time runs out Removing the ski mask Destroying too many crates |reward = Respect |unlocks = Catalyst |unlockedby = Drive-By |todo = Park the truck near the house and get the guns before daylight. Park the truck near the house and get the guns before daylight. Enter the house. Find a crate. You need to steal at least 3 crates of guns. You're making too much noise, you have to sneak! Take the guns back to the truck. Go and fetch another crate. Go and fetch another crate. Find a crate or get in the truck and go offload what you've already stashed. Get safely back to the lockup. Park the truck inside the lockup. }} Home Invasion is the second mission given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Ryder in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. This mission introduces the Burglar side-mission. Mission Carl goes to see Ryder at his house. Carl walks into Ryder's backyard where he sees Ryder digging holes all across the lawn. Ryder tells Carl that he's looking for the 'water' he buried. Ryder then asks Carl to steal gun crates from a Vietnam War veteran named Colonel Fuhrberger. Carl and Ryder decide to wait until nightfall, so they can break into his house while he is asleep. When night arrives, Carl and Ryder get into a black Boxville parked outside Ryder's house. The two drive over to the war veteran's house and Carl goes inside while Ryder waits outside keeping guard. Carl sneaks through the house looking for gun crates, trying not to wake Colonel Fuhrberger. After retrieving at least three crates of guns, Carl heads back outside. Carl gets back into the Boxville and he and Ryder drive over to a lockup in Willowfield. On the way, Carl tells Ryder to give up the drugs, to which Ryder tells Carl that he will give up the 'water' if Carl gives up being a buster. Carl tells Ryder that he's gonna wish he didn't piss him off one day. Carl and Ryder drive into the lock up and unload the van. Afterwards, they walk out and Ryder tells Carl to get it in his head that this sort of stuff is 'everyday shit', before leaving. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Park the truck near the house and get the guns before daylight. *Park the truck near the house and get the guns before daylight. *Enter the house. *Find a crate. *You need to steal at least 3 crates of guns. *You're making too much noise, you have to sneak! *Take the guns back to the truck. *Go and fetch another crate. *Go and fetch another crate. *Find a crate or get in the truck and go offload what you've already stashed. *Get safely back to the lockup. *Park the truck inside the lockup. Instructional Messages Transcript Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 10 - Home Invasion (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 10 - Home Invasion Alternative Ending (HD)|Original Version (Alternative Ending) GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 10 - Home Invasion (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 10 - Home Invasion (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Gallery HomeInvasion-GTASA2.jpg|An ammunition crate inside Colonel Fuhrberger's home Walkthrough HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS1.png|CJ comes to see Ryder, who's been digging in his backyard. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS2.png|Ryder is looking for something, but can't find it. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS3.png|CJ asks Ryder what he's doing. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS4.png|Ryder wonders where he could've buried the stuff he's looking for. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS5.png|CJ asks Ryder what he's talking about. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS6.png|Ryder says he's looking for drugs he buried. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS7.png|Ryder says he needs to smoke some before he feels comfortable going out and handling business. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS8.png|CJ asks Ryder what he's planning to do. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS9.png|Ryder tells CJ that his friend, LB, has told him about a retired army colonel who still has guns that GSF could use. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS10.png|Ryder says that the guns would at least definitely be an upgrade from what Emmet is supplying them with. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS11.png|CJ says that he's "down" and wants to go with Ryder. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS12.png|Ryder says that CJ is always "down" apart from when he leaves them and insults CJ. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS14.png|CJ insults Ryder in return. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS15.png|Ryder gives up searching for the drugs he buried. He then offers CJ to try out his cigar. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS16.png|CJ refuses and asks Ryder where they'll go. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS17.png|Ryder points the destination as East Beach. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS18.png|Ryder suggests that they wait until night before heading out so that they can rob the colonel easier. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS19.png|CJ agrees. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS20.png|Ryder then goes back to searching for the drugs he buried. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS21.png|Ryder tells CJ to join him and look for the drugs. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS22.png|CJ tells Ryder to stop searching for it. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS23.png|Several hours later, the sun goes down and CJ and Ryder head out. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS24.png|CJ and Ryder getting into the Boxville. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS25.png|CJ must now drive to the colonel's house in East Beach. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS26.png|As CJ and Ryder drive out of the cul-de-sac in Ganton, Ryder is already getting anxious and asking CJ where the colonel is. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS27.png|CJ tells Ryder that they haven't arrived at the colonel's house yet. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS28.png|Ryder says that CJ is actually right. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS29.png|Ryder calls CJ "Mister Right". HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS30.png|CJ tells Ryder to shut up as he's high on drugs and talking nonsense. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS31.png|Ryder tells CJ that he "can't stop him". HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS32.png|CJ ends the conversation. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS34.png|CJ and Ryder on their way to the colonel's house. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS35.png|CJ and Ryder arriving at the colonel's house. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS36.png|Ryder suggests going in, storming the place as fast as possible, and getting out. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS37.png|CJ suggests that they creep their way through the house, collecting the guns silently instead. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS38.png|Ryder says that he supports CJ's suggestion. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS39.png|Ryder then walks over to one of the windows and yells at the colonel to wake up. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS40.png|CJ quickly tells Ryder to shut up. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS41.png|Ryder once again tells CJ that he "can't be stopped". HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS42.png|Ryder then calms down and tells CJ to go in and collect the guns while he stays out and keeps watch. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS43.png|CJ must now enter the house and collect the colonel's weaponry. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS44.png|As CJ enters the house, he reminds himself to stay quiet. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS45.png|The colonel is sleeping upstairs and shouldn't be woken. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS46.png|CJ looking for guns in the house. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS47.png|CJ comes across a weapon crate behind an old cannon in the main room. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS48.png|CJ picking up the first crate. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS49.png|After picking the crate up, he has to bring it back to the truck. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS50.png|After bringing the crate back, he must go back and find another one. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS51.png|CJ picking up the second crate, found in the kitchen. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS52.png|CJ picking up the third crate, found just up the stairs to the second floor. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS53.png|CJ packing up the crates. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS54.png|After collecting three crates of weapons, CJ can either go back and look for more or go to LB's hideout with Ryder. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS55.png|CJ picking up the fourth crate on the second floor corridor. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS56.png|CJ picking up the fifth crate in the colonel's room. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS57.png|CJ packing up the last crates. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS58.png|After CJ has collected enough weapons, he gets into the Boxville and drives away with Ryder. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS59.png|CJ and Ryder must now take the truck to a safe place. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS61.png|Ryder tells CJ that his friend LB has a lock-up in Playa del Seville that they could use to stash the truck. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS62.png|CJ says that he'll drive there. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS63.png|As CJ and Ryder drive to LB's lock-up, CJ tells Ryder that he should stop using drugs so much. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS64.png|Ryder says that he will only give up using drugs when CJ stops being a 'buster'. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS65.png|CJ tells Ryder to stop with the insults. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS66.png|CJ also tells Ryder that one day he'll be wishing that he hadn't insulted CJ so much. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS68.png|Ryder continues to insult CJ. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS69.png|CJ calls Ryder's insults childish. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS70.png|Ryder says that he won't talk to CJ anymore. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS71.png|Upon arriving at Playa del Seville, CJ must park the truck in LB's garage. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS72.png|CJ parking the truck in the lock-up. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS73.png|As CJ and Ryder walk out of the garage, Ryder tells CJ that the job was easy, like he said. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS74.png|CJ sarcastically says that the job was a 'real breeze'. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS75.png|Ryder tells CJ that he should get used to jobs like these as they're an everyday activity now. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS76.png|Ryder tells CJ of a Boxville in the Ganton Courts that he could use to carry out more robberies. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS77.png|CJ says that he's tired and that he'll see Ryder later. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS78.png|Ryder says goodbye and tells CJ to not forget about the robberies he could carry out. HomeInvasion-GTASA-SS79.png|Mission passed. Trivia *If the player fails the mission (by firing a gun other than a silenced gun, making too much noise, etc.) before collecting three crates, a cutscene shows Carl running out of the house, only to find that Ryder has abandoned him and he is left with a two-star wanted level. **If at least three crates are collected before alerting Fuhrberger, then the mission will still proceed. Ryder will tell the player that the police have been alerted and Carl will receive a two-star wanted level. *Rarely if the player runs out of the house before the meter is full, the subtitle text of Fuhrberger snoring will be seen. This even happens with subtitles off. *If the police are alerted after collecting three crates, the police car that appears in front of the Boxville has a license plate that reads "TH3 PIGS" ("the pigs"), a slang term for the police. *In the dialogue while CJ and Ryder are driving to the lockup, both of them are arguing, with CJ telling him "One day, you’re gonna wish you hadn't pissed me off". This can be seen as foreshadowing the events of the mission The Green Sabre where CJ discovers Ryder's and Big Smoke's betrayal. In the later mission Pier 69, CJ kills Ryder for betraying the Grove Street Families. Navigation }}de:Home Invasion es:Home Invasion fi:Home Invasion fr:Home Invasion pl:Domowa inwazja pt:Home Invasion ru:Home Invasion Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas